(Merry Christmas Ciel!)Taking Care of a Sick Redhead for Christmas
by TheFranticShiper
Summary: I really don't know what to put for a summary, other than this is an innocent, one shot about Nico taking care of Maki on Christmas. Feel free to give some criticism! Minor NicoxMaki


**Hello! I'm back with a NicoMaki one shot! I'm not actually too into NicoMaki, but I'm not against it either. Normally I wouldn't start any new fanfics, but this was for a Love Live online secret santa I'm in. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and happy holidays!**

* * *

Maki sighed as she laid in her bed. "How did it ever come to this?" she wondered. Suddenly, a certain orange-haired friend of hers filled her thoughts. She growled in annoyance. "Stupid Rin." she thought. She would be sure to give her a piece of her mind later on.

It would have all been pretty funny if she didn't feel so sore. _She_ was a doctor. _She_ was supposed to be taking care of clients, not have her potential clients take care of _her_! Well, _one_ potential client anyway. As Maki aggressively snatched a tissue from a nearby box, the said potential client entered the room:

The girl wasーwell, to put it quite franklyーa midget. A very cute midget actually, which was something Maki never had the courage to admit out loud. The girl had dark, long, silky hair that was put up in pigtails, and shining pink eyes filled with energy and a hint of annoyance. She was also rather slim and had a fair complexion.

"Maki, it's time to take medicine."

Her name was Yazawa Nico. She was an old friend of Maki's. They went all the way back to high school. "Ah, high school." the girls thought. How simple it was back then! If only they could go back to those glorious days.  
Maki sat up as Nico approached her with a tray full of medicine, water, and food. She set it down gingerly on Maki's lap, sat down on the other end of the bed, and sighed:

"Why did you have to be sick on Christmas of all days?" Nico said, clearly annoyed

"It wasn't my idea, Nico-chan."

Maki quickly finished her medicine and food, and then promptly placed the tray on a nightstand. She laid back down, and stared at the ceiling.

"By the way, I have some presents from the other girls." Nico said, as she stood up from the bed and heaved over a bag full of gifts. Nico watched intently as Maki opened her presents.

The first gift was clumsily wrapped in orange wrapping paper, the edges smushed and covered in tape. There was also a questionable and concerning red stain on the front of it. Maki read the note that was attached to it:

From: Honoka

To: Maki-chan

Hi Maki-chan! It's me, Honoka! Sorry that the wrapping on my present is so messy and that there's a small blood stain on the front...I accidently gave myself a paper cut while holding the paper ~

P.S, I head you have the flu! Hope you get better real soon! You can do it! Faito dayo! Can't wait to see you next week :)

Maki carefully opened the package, and was happy to find a box filled with Sakura mochi (her favorite type). She set it aside, and took another package from the bag.

This one looked very different compared the first one. It was a longer but thinner box, and was very nearly wrapped with blue wrapping paper. It had a card taped to the front:

From: Umi

To: Maki

Hello Maki. It's Umi. Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy my gift, as well as everything else in life. Honoka told me that you are ill. I hope you feel better soon! See you next week!

Inside the box laid a canvas that had Maki's name (in Kanji) neatly painted on it, with many other symbols and items on the side. Maki smiled. Classic Umi. She set it carefully on top of the box of mochi, and made a mental note to hang it up later.

After, the redhead took out a medium-sized green bag that was beautifully decorated with rhinestones and gift tissue. It also had a card attached to it that read:

From: Kotori

To: Maki-chan

Hi Maki-chan! It's Kotori! I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and that you aren't too sick ^^

Hope you enjoy the gift as well!

Maki looked inside the bag to find a keychain plushie of herself and Santa Claus. She smiled, taking the keychain in her hands, and attaching it to her medical bag. The next present was from Hanayo (as the card indicated). It was quite similar to Honoka's (except it was much more neatly wrapped), and contained a bento box filled with Hanayo's heavenly rice balls.

After Hanayo's gift was Rin's. Rin's gift was quite...interesting. The card first of all, was almost nothing but Rin apologizing for getting Maki sick, and saying that she could make it up to her by making her a lot of ramen. The actual present, well, that's a story for another time.

Nozomi and Eri had pooled their allowance to get Maki a beautiful, custom made ("and most likely not cheap" Maki and Nico thought to themselves as they examined it) necklace. It had a pretty rose center.

"And here's my gift to you." Nico said as she proudly set a box on Maki's lap. Maki opened the box to find a warm, cute, red knitted sweater, with Nico doing her signature "Nico Nico Nii!" hands.

"Thanks Nico." Maki replied, not wanting to tell Nico that there was no way in hell she was ever going to wear a sweater with Nico's face plastered one it (mostly because she wasn't feeling like it, being sick, and because she knew Nico had tried a lot to make the sweater).

After a while, the secondary effects of the medicine started to kick in, and after the two arguing about Nico's claim of being the best person on Earth, Maki fell asleep. Nico smiled slightly to herself, and tucked the younger girl in bed. It had been a while since she had seen the younger girl so peaceful. She really needed the rest. Nico took the gifts off the bed and put them away. She then exited the room and gently closed the door, whispering a faint, but obvious "Merry Christmas, Maki."

* * *

After a couple hours, Maki woke up, not feeling too sick. She got out of bed, and went down to her kitchen to find Nico sprawled out on her kitchen table, asleep. Maki got a blanket from her closet and proceeded to drape it over the ebony-haired girl. As the girl laid there, Maki bent down, and gave Nico a a brief but sweet kiss on her left cheek.

"Thanks, Nico-chan."

* * *

One week later:

"That cursed redhead! I swear when I get my hands on her I'm going to tear her apart!" Nico said, nose red and coughing.

 **So that's the end! I've never really written anything yuuri so I hope it's okay! Again, Happy Holidays everyone! Feel free to give any criticism :)**


End file.
